A kiss, a touch never enough, give me more
by Yasmntt
Summary: Una tarde apasionante en la playa con Tom Kaulitz, el chico que te hará sentir como nunca antes.


Pequeño texto inductivo: ¿Te imaginas una tarde de verano en la playa con Tom Kaulitz?...¿Qué te gustaría hacer? ¿Ya lo pensaste o sigues haciéndolo?...¿Pensaste en la ropas que usarían ambos? ¿Pensaste en..?...Pues yo sí...:D

*Léelo escuchando _Human connect to Human_...no sabes lo que se siente xD

Estábamos en la playa con nuestras ropas de baños.  
Debía admitirlo. Teníamos lindos cuerpos.  
Los trotes y clases de steps hicieron efecto en mí, y a él no lo sé. Siempre decía que su fisonomía era heredada, pero en realidad también le dedicaba su tiempo a ciertas actividades. Solo unas cuantas personas sabíamos de eso…xD

Era un lindo día con un sol resplandeciente sobre nosotros, el mar tranquilo y la arena amarilla, cálida, invitándonos a recostarnos.  
Él estaba sentado y recostado sobre sus codos, sus lindos cocos en el abdomen eran muy excitantes. Yo sentada cerca de él, casi rozando su pierna con la mía, empezaba a calentarme, y no solo a causa del sol.  
Nos queríamos, yo lo quería y él a mí, lo sabíamos.

No lo soporté más, me acerqué a él y le di un beso en el cachete, y regresé a mi posición; luego él me dio uno en el cuello. Iba a explotar. Él me excitaba con su solo cuerpo, con su sola respiración, con su solo esbozo de sonrisa, con su solo pronunciamiento de palabra, pero hacía todo por disimularlo, aunque sabía que ya no podría más ocultarlo.

La temperatura parecía que subía, moría de calor y él también.  
Tom: ¿Quieres algo de beber?  
Yass: Sí, muero de sed, pero no trajimos nada.  
Tom: Iré al hotel y pediré algunas bebidas.  
Yass: ¿Me dejarás?-"No, no ahora", pensaba-  
Tom: -dándome un apasionado beso, en el que sentía su juguetona lengua dentro de mí y sus manos en mis cadera- 10 minutos y regreso. Mejor vamos los dos- eso último lo dijo con un tono muy tentador-.  
Yass:-sonriendo pícaramente pregunté- ¿Los dos en el auto? Creo que mejor esperaré acá y te aguardaré con una sorpresa-dije, mientras él sonreía por lo último que dije. Inesperadamente lo jalé hacia mí. Su rostro se encontró con el mío, lo besé como él lo había hecho hace unos instantes. Su cuerpo se recostó sobre el mío. Empecé a besarlo en el cuello, mientras mis manos se aferraban a su espalda y mi pierna derecha se levantaba y formaba un triángulo isósceles con la arena.  
Sus manos en mi espalda iban bajando en forma de caricias hasta mi trasero y luego a mis muslos.  
Sentía sus dedos largos y delgados sobre mi piel canturienta y bronceada por el sol.  
Me apretaba hacia él como si quisiese que fuésemos uno.  
Sentía su miembro crecer y chocar mis partes; emití un gemido sin premeditarlo. Había encontrado mi debilidad .  
Su boca y su lengua bajaban de mis labios a mi cuello, luego a mi tórax y finalmente a mis senos.  
Su lengua jugueteaba con mi pezón izquierdo, libre ya de todo brasear; mientras que su mano derecha sostenía mi seno derecho.

Yo lo apretaba contra mí, no quería que terminase nunca.  
Mis pezones erectos, cada vez más sensibles a los tocamientos.  
La libido era hermosa, no queríamos que terminase. Eso lo sabía yo y su cuerpo también me lo decía.  
Fui más atrevida. Metí mis manos dentro de su short. Toqué su glúteo, liso y duro. Metí la otra también. Los apreté contra mí y él emitió un gemido totalmente extasiado.  
El movimiento rítmico que ejercíamos parecía que iba al compás de las olas del mar. Arriba y abajo, suavemente.  
Luego, empecé a buscar algo y lo encontré, su miembro. Lo cogí con una mano y bastó para que exhalara. Vi como levantaba su rostro, tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás y ponía los ojos en blanco.  
Me encantaba eso, excitarlo. ; )  
Por eso, apreté un poco más a su miembro y con la otra mano toqué debajo de sus testículos. Sabía que ese era uno de sus puntos débiles, gracias a las clases de educación sexual que había recibido en el colegio.

Me besaba de nuevo, y aproveché esta ocasión para empezar a juguetear con su piercing y con su lengua, mientras sentía una de sus manos en mi trasero.

De pronto, le hice cambiar de posición, iba a mil, ya no había barreras que me impidiesen realizar las ideas alocadas que se me ocurriesen en ese instante.

Ahora era yo la que estaba sobre él. Sentía a su amigo de abajo totalmente erecto y duro, pidiendo a gritos pase para vaciarse dentro de mí, pero él lo sabía y también lo quería, que me mantuviese virgen."Los hombres somos muy crueles con eso." me había dicho en una ocasión.

Pero a pesar de eso, se podían hacer muchas cosas interesantes con el amiguín de abajo.  
Bajé su short y lo vi, era obvia la invitación que me hacía para ponerme sobre él. Lo complací, pero no del todo, ya que me coloqué encima, pero con la tanga del bikini puesta, jiji (lo hacía sufrir), aunque ganas no me faltaban de sacármela.  
Lo chocaba contra mí y lo chocaba. Tom simplemente gemía, yo miraba hacia arriba, creyendo volar y tocar las nubes.

De pronto sentía que me jalaba, y así fue, para besarme y besarme, me besaba los pechos y yo solo quería morir.  
Estábamos exhaustos, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas y entrecortadas.  
Sabía que acabaría pronto, por eso bajé hacia su miembro, seguí erecto y lucía viril.  
Él no me veía y se lo agradecía, y en forma de recompensa, saqué mi lengua y empecé a lamérselo. Suavemente mi lengua paseaba de arriba abajo.  
Vi como cogía y trataba de amordazarse de la arena. Necesitaba apretar algo y así liberar todo lo que le producía mi dulce lengua sobre su suave miembro.  
No podría chuparlo, a la primera no, y él lo sabía de antemano porque me conocía, ya que se lo había dicho cuando éramos solo amigos.  
Solté al amiguín de abajo justo a tiempo y me eché sobre su pecho. Él me abrazó, y dos segundos después sentía una sustancia cálida caer sobre mi rodilla.  
Le sonreí y él dijo "Lo siento."

Yas: Está bien, sabía que pasaría pronto-lo sabía porque a pesar de haber adoptado esta posición, hacía que mi muslo lo acariciase, me divertía, era feliz-.

Tom: Te amo, no quiero que nunca te vayas.  
Yass: Descansemos…Sabes, necesito un hidratante-dije jovialmente-.  
Tom: -Respirando entrecortadamente- jajaja, debí ir por las bebidas antes, te lo dije.  
Yass: jajaja, tienes razón. No importa, ya aprendimos la lección.  
Me dio un suave beso en los labios y luego otro en la frente. Yo no me quedé atrás y le di uno en su pectoral bien formado.  
Finalmente, echados sobre la arena nos quedamos por un largo rato hasta quedarnos dormidos como siameses, juntos, el uno del otro.


End file.
